1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for a hot start in a combustion engine. Such a method is disclosed in German OS No. 24 10 090.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known engines, a hot start condition is recognized by the temperature of the coolant. It has been shown, however, that the coolant temperature by itself is not a reliable criterion for a hot start condition. It is therefore known to measure the temperature of the fuel with an additional temperature sensor. Although this method is exact, it requires an additional temperature sensor. Conventional methods for a hot start are thus involved and require considerable cost for additional sensors.